


The Sights of Selflessness

by animehead



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-descriptive oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa never did get around to thanking Rei for bringing Rin back into their lives. He decides rectify that on a the Ferris at the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sights of Selflessness

Rei is always delighted when the carnival is in town. The colorful lights and delicious smells remind him of when he was younger, clutching tickets in his hand, calculating which rides he would enjoy the most and how many tickets to save just in case he lost some of them.

Of course, that was years ago. Now Rei doesn’t have to calculate the best plan for maximum carnival enjoyment.  He likes hanging out with Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Aiichiro, and Nagisa so much that enjoying himself just happens naturally.

Yes, the friendship that he shares with them is indeed beautiful.

“Let’s do the Ferris wheel next!” Nagisa exclaims. He points an eager finger over at the gigantic ride, its rainbow of colorful lights twinkling in the night’s sky. “Come on! Come on!”

“Not fast enough,” Rin argues. “Bumper cars first.”

“But the bumper cars are all the way on the other side.” Nagisa maneuvers himself behind Haruka who is currently walking between Makoto and Rin. “What do you think, Haru? You want to ride the Ferris wheel first, too, right?”

“Where are the water rides?” Haruka asks. There is an obvious confused expression on his face as his blue eyes scan over the rides and game booths.

“Ah, this is a carnival, Haru,” Makoto says. “Not an amusement park. They don’t really have water rides here. But—”

“Maybe they’ll let you sit in that kiddy pool at the floating duck game,” Rin says with a snicker.

“Pool?” Haruka repeats.

“Guys,” Nagisa whines and slumps forward, pressing his forehead against Haruka’s back. “Ferris wheel. Aiichiro? Rin? You want to ride the Ferris wheel first, don’t you?”

“Um…” Aiichiro glances between Nagisa and Rin before smiling nervously. “I think bumper cars and Ferris wheels are both lots of fun.”

“Okay, look. We’ll ride the stupid Ferris wheel and get it out of the way. After that, it’s bumper ca—”

“Duck pool,” Haruka says.

“Bumper cars,” Rin says even louder. “Then the duck game. Then whatever else. Got it?”

When no one argues, the group of six begin to make their way over to the Ferris wheel with Rin muttering about how dumb Ferris wheels are while Makoto chuckles. They pause for a moment when Haruka spots the duck game and Makoto has to stop him from taking off his clothes, but eventually they make their way to the front of the line.

“Five at a time,” the ride operator says.

“O-Oh, uh…” Nagisa looks back at the others and sighs. “I guess the bumper cars are almost as fun as the Ferris wheel,” he says with a slight smile.

“It’s fine,” Rei replies with a shake of his head. “The five of you should ride. I’ll watch from down here.”  

“Rei,” Nagisa says softly, his smile widening. “I have a better idea.” He ushers Haruka, Makoto, Rin, and Aiichiro onto the ride and waves at them when the ride operator shuts the door and move their car slightly into the air. “We’ll ride one together,” Nagisa says to Rei and pulls him inside the empty car.

They settle themselves into the built-in bench that wraps around most of the circumference of the car and Nagisa attempts to look out and up at the car above them, wondering if he can see Haruka and the others.

“You didn’t have to ride with me,” Rei says. “I was fine with waiting for all of you.”

“I know you were,” Nagisa replies. “You’re always so selfless.”

Nagisa smiles at Rei and slides over to him. He wants to do something nice for Rei, something for thanking him for being the main reason that Rin is back with them. He’s been thinking about it for weeks, but he has yet to come up with anything.

“Oh! I know!”

“Know what?” Rei asks.

“You’ll see,” Nagisa answers and kisses Rei’s cheek and then his lips before lowering his head to Rei’s neck.

“The ride is starting,” Rei breathes out, eyes half-lidded behind his glasses. When Nagisa continues planting kisses along Rei’s neck and then lowering down to his chest, Rei tries again. “Nagisa, did you hear? The rides starting—” He gasps, fingers reaching down to tangle into Nagisa’s hair. “W-What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Nagisa whispers and drops to his knees, sliding his body between Rei’s legs. He reaches up and unfastens Rei’s pants before smirking, mischievous eyes telling Rei exactly what Nagisa has planned.

The world is an explosion of vibrant colors the second Nagisa wraps his lips around him and Rei forgets everything except the feel of Nagisa’s hair gripped between his fingers.

Later on when the ride is over and the others talk about how beautiful the sight from above was he won’t be lying when he agrees even though he never saw it.


End file.
